


Day 22: Your Choice (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [22]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Group Omorashi, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, This prompt let me do whatever I wanted, Urination, female omorashi, male omorashi, peeing in things that aren't a toilet, so I did whatever I wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!The Byrgenwerth chaos group is getting caught in a thunderstorm. They find shelter, but quickly have to realize that in the middle of the woods there isn't a bathroom easily available and it is too dangerous to go outside.
Relationships: Gehrman & Laurence & Maria & Micolash
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 15





	Day 22: Your Choice (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I can do what I want with this prompt? Then I slap Omorashi on all my fav characters while they are stuck at a shack! And nobody can stop me!
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

It started with a flash of lighting, a thunderclap and shortly after the rain was just pouring out of the sky. 

“Shit, let's find some cover!”, Gehrman yelled and started to rush forwards, closely followed by Maria, Micolash and Laurence or more Laurence was dragging Micolash along, who had flinched at the thunderclap and seemed like he had locked up. 

“We are in luck, there is a shack!”, Gehrman pointed to the salvaging cover and soon the group stood around the shack with Gehrman knocking frantically at the door. “Excuse me, we are searching for cover from the thunderstorm! We are four students of Byrgenwerth who got caught out in the weather. Can we wait out the storm at your place?”

There was no answer. Instead the door swung open. Maria peeked in. “There seems to be nobody inside...”

“Whatever.”, Laurence said, rushing into the shack. “We can explain ourselves later, for now I want to be out of the rain!” 

Gehrman and Maria entered the shack, but had to go back to fetch Micolash who still wasn't moving on his own. While Gehrman was busy to barricade the door with whatever furniture he could find, Maria took a look around and her gaze settled on Laurence who was wringing out his hair. 

“We are in really bad luck that the weather changed so suddenly.”, Laurence said, getting out of his coat and his shoes which were wet from the rain. “We should try and get a fire going, not that we all get sick.” He pointed at the chimney of the shack. 

“The weather seems to get even worse.”, Gehrman murmured, still standing at the door, making sure that the door wouldn't be blown open by the storm. 

“Should we blockade the door like this? What if the owner comes back?”, Maria asked. 

“Don't worry about this, take a look around.”, Laurence gestured around them. “Do you see the thick layer of dust? This shack is abandoned. Nobody will get mad at us for occupying this place.” Laurence was silent for a short while before he spoke again: “Micolash... you haven't said a single word since the storm started. Aren't you feeling alright?” 

He came closer to his friend to see him shivering, clearly on the verge of a panic attack. “Hey, it's fine, it's alright, it's just a storm.”, he said and sat down on the floor, gently pulling Micolash down to sit next to him. “It will be over soon. Let's get rid of your wet clothes, so you don't get sick.” 

“...I hate.. thunderstorms...”, Micolash finally spoke and flinched again when another crack of thunder sounded.

“Let's leave Micolash to Laurence and see if we can make this place a bit more comfortable.”, Gehrman said to Maria. 

“We should try and light a few candles. It is rather dark in here. How was Laurence even able to see how dusty it is?”, Maria said. 

“This comes from having to learn in the dark so much.”, Laurence intervened as Maria searched through her belongings and found two candles and a box of matches. 

“Ah, I am glad they haven't gotten wet.”, Maria lit the candles and put one of them near Laurence and Micolash and gave the other to Gehrman. “Now we should try and light the chimney. Laurence is right, we are all sopping wet and when we don't get ourselves warm we all will get sick.” 

Gehrman nodded and followed Maria to the chimney. “It hasn't been used for some while obviously.”, he said. “But it seems clean enough to not be a threat. Now we just need to find some wood...” After a quick search they were lucky to find some leftover firewood stored in the shack which they put into the chimney. As Gehrman tried to light the wood, it turned out that it was too thick to catch fire properly with a match. 

“Damn, we need something like paper...”, Gehrman said.

“There are some books in this corner.”, Laurence called, he had now started to shiver too, but because of the cold, unlike Micolash who was still shivering in fear and got circles rubbed in his back by Laurence. “And they are all awful, don't feel bad for burning them.” 

Maria fetched the books and her and Gehrman soon ripped out pages and used them to stuff the holes between the firewood and finally the fire started and soon a smoothing crackle was heard between the thunderclaps and howling of the wind. 

“Come, let's sit closer to the fire.”, Laurence said to Micolash and soon the both boys had occupied the place right in front of the chimney while Gehrman and Maria sat a bit away from it. Their clothes were a lot more leather based so they weren't quite as sopping wet as the guys in their uniforms. Both of them still got rid of their shoes and waited for the warmth to reach them. 

“Is Micolash alright?”, Gehrman asked after around ten minutes had been passed. Or it could have been twenty. In the storm it was really hard to tell the time. 

“He is afraid of thunderstorms.”, Laurence said. “It will get away once it's over. He usually calms down when you cuddle him.” 

“Ah, this explains why you have your arm around him.”, Maria said, coming a bit closer and sitting down next to the boys. “Have you always been afraid of thunderstorms?”, she asked. 

Micolash glanced to the side and stopped shivering for a split second before it came back. “Y...yes.”, he said. “It's... it's not the storm... it's the... darkness.. and the loud.. noise.” 

Laurence gasped at this: “It's because of your upbringing!” 

Micolash only nodded and looked so miserable that Laurence gave a quiet glance to both Maria and Gehrman to let this topic rest.

A good chunk of time must have passed. The thunderclaps got fewer but the howling of the wind was still very much to hear. 

“Damn, it seems like we are stuck here for a while.”, Gehrman cursed under his breath. “In that storm it is downright dangerous to go out in the woods. We just can hope that the shack holds.” 

As Micolash flinched at this words again, Laurence gave him a squeeze and Gehrman a glare. 

“Gehrman.”, Maria also warned him with a look. Micolash was freaked out enough already, Gehrman didn't had to make it worse. 

“S... sorry.”, he said and wandered over to the door, peeking out of the keyhole. 

“Anyone hungry?”, Maria asked. 

Micolash shook his head, murmuring: “Not really.”

“Same, but you know I have to eat regularly...”, Laurence groaned. If he skipped meals his blood sugar would get low and then his ever present dizziness would only double and make him more prone to faint. 

“Don't worry, I have a bit of food with me.”, Maria said and produced a few prepared sandwiches, which looked rather wet. “Ah, oh no, they got wet...” 

“Better than nothing.”, Gehrman said from his position through the door. “It doesn't look like we can get out of here soon. And it will be easier for us when we aren't starving.” 

Maria distributed the sandwiches and even gave one to Micolash. Laurence tried to get his friend to eat, but he didn't manage very much. “It's fine, you can just eat when you feel like it.”, Laurence said, biting in his own sandwich. After eating he found his water bottle and saw with satisfaction that he still had enough to drink, being thirsty wouldn't be a problem. They all actually had filled up their water bottles recently, that also meant that he didn't had to share. 

After eating, when Micolash finally started to calm down and the room finally warmed up, Laurence noticed a different problem. Fuck, he hadn't even thought about this. They had fire, food and drink and a shelter but...

…they didn't had access to a bathroom. The shack was built in the middle of nowhere, it obviously wasn't connected to a plumbing system. For nature's call there probably would be an outhouse outside. 

...A place where they couldn't get to right now. 

Laurence decided to address this problem right at this very moment: “Um... this feels a bit awkward to ask, but am I the only one who has to pee?” 

There was a visible twitch in both Micolash and Maria. 

“Now that you mention it...”, the girl said. 

“I tried not to think about it...”, Micolash added. 

After this, three pairs of eyes focused on Gehrman. 

“Guys, you know I could hold it the whole night if I must.”, he said, shrinking a bit under their gaze. 

“There is one thing for sure, I am not desperate yet, but I won't be able to hold it the whole night.”, Laurence said. 

“I may be able too.”, Maria said, “But I can't guarantee it.” 

“Definitely won't make it the whole night.”, Micolash said. 

“So what do we do? There is no way we can go outside to pee in the woods during that storm”, Laurence said. 

“Guys, I won't let you wet yourself. Pee on the floor if you must.”, Gehrman said, taking another peek out. “That storm doesn't seem to calm down soon. I don't want you to torture yourself.” 

“Yikes, when we all go into some corner this shack will start to stink soon.”, Laurence wrinkled his nose in disgust. “How about we look for some substitutes?” He got up, but got pulled back by Micolash, who had a gaze on his face that practically begged him to stay. 

“Come on, Micolash, I won't leave long.”, Laurence said, laying a hand over his shoulder. “Or come with me and we search together.” 

That got Micolash moving and soon he searched the shack together with Laurence, Maria and Gehrman. After a thorough search they met in front of the chimney with three items.

“I found a pot in the kitchen.”, Maria said, presenting a small pot. “Not the biggest one and only one. The person living here probably never had much visitors and mostly lived on their own.” 

“I found a vase.”, Gehrman said, putting it down. “Should be big enough to hold a load.” 

“And me and Micolash found a bottle.”, Laurence presented the bottle that once probably had housed wine. “Luckily one that is big enough. A small bottle wouldn't be of any use.” 

“...These are only three...”, Micolash intervened. “But we are a group of four.” 

“Don't worry about me, I can hold it and even if the storm rages the whole night.”, Gehrman said. “If you want to relieve yourself, just say, I will turn around and cover my ears and stuff...” 

The rest of the group stared down at the items. 

“Let's... let's wait a bit more, maybe the storm calms down soon.”, Laurence said. “At least I will wait, you can do what you want.” 

“No, I agree with this.”, Maria said. “I feel we only should use desperate measures when we don't have another choice anymore.” 

“I guess...”, Micolash said and Laurence saw him eye the bottle in that certain way. When it came to Micolash he had no shame relieving himself in various containers. 

“Great, then let's wait for the Storm to settle. Or at least hope for it.”, Laurence said and sat down on the dusty bed in the shack. Micolash soon joined him, or more he sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed and Maria found a small armchair to settle in. Gehrman had placed himself back at the door, sitting in a chair he had moved there, observing if the barricade would hold. 

Besides the howling wind and the heavy rain as well as the crackling of the fire there wasn't much sound in the shack. Now and then one of them tried to start a conversation but they always cut it off soon. Laurence knew why... the storm wasn't making any signs to settle down and he could feel himself scaling up on the desperation scale from maybe a five to an eight. As he looked around the shack he saw how Maria awkwardly crossed her legs and shifted around in the armchair and Micolash seemed to not be able to find a comfortable sitting position. 

Laurence considered if he should say anything, breaking the silence like earlier, because he had the hunch that nobody said anything because they felt a bit too awkward about it. Or maybe nobody wanted to admit they were the first to give up. 

As Laurence still considered he could feel how his desperation rose another level and he clenched his legs together, deciding to speak up before he leaked. “Alright, guys, I can't anymore. I need to pee now.”, he said. He was aware that he could hold it a little while longer, but at this rate he still had the chance to retain some control and grace. 

“I hate to admit it, but I feel like bursting too.”, Maria said. “I don't think I will be able to hold through the whole night.” 

“So we can finally pee?”, Micolash asked, confirming Laurence' assumption that he had wanted to pee back when they found the items already. 

“Oh, do you need me to stand into a corner?”, Gehrman said, already making his way over there. “Just tap me once you are done.” 

Laurence met up with Maria and Micolash in front of the chimney where they eyed the substitute potties.

“Maria, you take the pot.”, Laurence said. “It's the easiest for you.” 

“Thanks, I wanted to suggest this too.”, she said and took the pot. 

“I will take the bottle.”, Micolash said. “I am used to it anyway.” 

“Excuse me?”, Maria said, glancing at Micolash, but she got cut off by Laurence. 

“What? You are still shivering! You are totally freaked out! No way you won't spill like that. Take the vase, I take the bottle!” 

“Well... alright then...”, Micolash said. Once the distribution was over, Maria was the first one to spoke. “So, uh, who goes first?”

Laurence and Micolash stared at each other. They were totally comfortable going in front of each other, so they hadn't really thought about it. 

“Uh, go first, then me and Micolash go next...”, Laurence said, even though he had the feeling Micolash looked a bit distressed about this. Did he had to go that bad? He laid a hand on Micolash's back and whispered: “You can make it another minute, alright?” 

“Thanks, guys.”, Maria said and she vanished behind the armchair. A short while later Laurence regretted that he hadn't covered his ears because the sound of her stream hitting the bottom of the pot made his own need only more intense. He crossed his legs and put his hands in his crotch as he waited for this torture to be over. 

A short while later, that felt like an eternity for Laurence, the sound of water hitting water stopped and Maria emerged from her hiding spot. “It's your turn.”, she shouted at them and carefully carried the pot away, then joining Gehrman at the wall. 

“Let's go Micolash.”, Laurence said and the two of them walked behind the armchair. 

Laurence got out the bottle, eyed the head of it and hoped that it wouldn't spill. From the corner of his eyes he could see how Micolash prepared the vase and unbuttoned his pants. 

Shit, Laurence better hurried up. He was unsure if he could stay dry if he had to hear the sound of peeing a second time and this time much closer to him. He hurried finding his member in his pants and once he had a solid grip, he connected it with the head of the bottle to let go. 

The sound of his own stream started pretty much at the exact time as Micolash's stream and together they created a kind of echo like noise in the shack. While Laurence made sure that he would not spill, the head of the battle was wide enough for him, but he had to take utmost care to hold still, Micolash just relaxed as he aimed into the vase he had between his legs. 

The splattering echo soon turned into the sound of water hitting water and Laurence started to feel the warmth of his own fluids against the hand that hold the bottle. His own stream stuttered and ceased when the bottle was around three quarters filled. As he carefully removed it to button himself up, he heard Micolash go a little while longer before his stream stopped too. 

“Sounds like you were pretty desperate.”, Laurence commented, corking the bottle up and putting it next to the filled up pot. He cringed a bit at the thought of their piss standing around like this, but better than flooding the floor. Maria had even thought about putting the lid over the pot. 

“I was pretty freaked out.”, Micolash said as he stood up. “That made it worse.” 

“Is there still room in the vase?”, Laurence asked, not being eager having to see even more piss for a third time this day. 

“It's pretty full.”, Micolash said, putting the vase away. 

“Well I guess that has it been for us.”, Laurence said. 

“The storm probably calms down soon.”, Micolash mentioned. “We can make it that long. And if not we will just heed Gehrman's advice and piss on the floor.” 

“I surely hope to avoid that.”, Laurence said and wandered over to Gehrman and Maria to tap them. 

“All done?”, Gehrman asked as he turned around and uncovered his ears. Laurence, Micolash and Maria nodded in unison. 

“And you are really fine with holding?”, Laurence asked once again. He asked himself how it felt for Gehrman holding in while he knew they all had been able to get some relief. 

“Yes, don't worry about me.”, Gehrman said. “I can hold in more than twelve hours if I must.” 

“Enviable...”, Maria muttered behind his back. 

The rest of the evening was spent doing pretty much nothing. Laurence found it better to lessen his water intake to not have to pee too soon again and soon felt the effects by getting dizzy. Gehrman urged him to lay down in the bed in that shack, though they had to clean it up a bit because he made a fuzz about it being too dusty. The bed felt big enough for two of them, but after a bit of discussion they decided it should be Micolash, because he and Laurence were equally small and probably would have it the most comfortable. And they also were comfortable sharing a bed. _They don't know that we have done something even more intimate._ , Laurence thought to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take over. 

A few hours later Laurence awoke and blinked a few times until his eyes got adjusted to the dark. There was still wind howling outside but it didn't sound that bad anymore. They should be able to go back outside soon. 

Laurence saw that Micolash was sleeping soundly next to him and pulled himself up, searching for Maria and Gehrman. Maria slept in the armchair, her head supported by one arm and Gehrman sat on the chair next to the door, but he wasn't sleeping. 

“Why are you awake, Laurence? Having to pee again?”, he asked. 

Laurence hadn't thought too hard about why he had woken up at all but now that Gehrman mentioned it he could feel the pressing feeling in his lower abdomen. “Yeah.”, he said, there was no reason to deny it. “But I should be able to hold it until the storm calms down. It sounds like it is over soon.” 

He got up from the bed and walked over to Gehrman. “Have you been on watch this whole time? Do you want me to take it from here? I doubt that I will be able to go back to sleep.” 

“So do I.”, Gehrman said making Laurence' eyes go wide. “I know that I can hold it for a long time, but that doesn't mean that it isn't distracting. And this one pushes me to my limits.” 

“Never thought I would see you desperate.”, Laurence grinned, leaning against the wall. 

“At least I am not desperate enough to pee into a container.”, Gehrman quipped. Laurence rolled his eyes at him as response. 

With the two of them awake they talked a bit in hushed voices to not wake up the others until Maria shifted and opened her eyes. Upon seeing that they were awake she asked: “Is the storm still going on?” 

“Yes, we are waiting too.”, Laurence said, sitting cross legged on the floor. He could even see Gehrman shift from time to time. 

“Oh great, that means we can't go outside?”, Maria said and from the way she crossed her legs it was apparent she needed to go again too. 

“It shouldn't be too long now anymore.”, Gehrman said. “The wind has almost subdued.” 

Though it took almost another hour before the wind finally was ceasing enough to not be a danger anymore. In the meantime Micolash had awoken and also expressed his distress about needing to go. 

Once the howling had stopped for a full five minutes, Gehrman said: “Alright, guys, go.” 

The group pretty much hurried out of the shack with Micolash and Laurence running to the nearby trees, Gehrman was following them. Maria was nowhere to be seen but they figured that the girl wanted to go out of the sight of the guys. 

“Desperate two times in such a short amount of time, what an ordeal.”, Laurence said as he got rid of his overdue morning piss in a heavy stream.

“Shh, don't talk, just let us enjoy this.”, Micolash said next to him, taking in a relaxing stance as a thick spray poured out of him. 

Being caught up in his own release Laurence was half aware that Gehrman was already standing next to them relieving himself, but he didn't pay it much attention. Him and Micolash were too used to take a leak together, Gehrman only sometimes joined them and so it felt a bit awkward talking to him. Especially after he had hold in for the whole night.

Once they were done, Laurence stepped aside and glanced at Gehrman. 

“Woah, he's going forever.”, he whispered to Micolash. 

“Shall we bet how long he will piss before finished?”, Micolash whispered back. 

At this time Maria came back. “What are you guys doing?”, she asked once she noticed that both of them were staring at Gehrman taking a leak. She blushed a bit and looked elsewhere. 

“Betting how long Gehrman will piss.”, Micolash said, prompting Laurence to give him a nudge. 

“Oh, that's it? He usually goes for a long time, no wonder with how much he always holds.”, Maria said, leaning against a tree. “He often occupies the bathroom for up to three minutes.” 

“I wish I had such a capacity.”, Laurence said and then they grew silent, only listening to the sound of the desperate stream that escaped from Gehrman. 

Like Maria said, it felt like it took him a good three minutes to completely empty out and once he was done he turned around and said: “Alright, guys, would you please not bet about how long it takes for me to take a piss?” 

“We haven't actually betted. Maria knew the answer before we had a chance.”, Micolash said and earned another nudge from Laurence. “You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut.”, he hissed. 

“Whatever...”, Gehrman said. “Let's make sure to clean out the shack. Even if nobody lives in there anymore, we shouldn't leave our mess there.” 

“Right.”, Laurence stood up. “Especially not our piss.” He cringed a bit at the thought. 

“And after we are done we can go back to the school. They probably already miss us there.”, Micolash said which made Laurence groan. 

“Master Willem will kill us for thinking that we might have been dead.” 

“Some irony.”, Maria said which brought the group to laugh out loud. 

“It certainly was a unique experience.”, Gehrman said. “But I would do it all again when it is with you guys.” 

The other three glanced at each other and then said in unison: “Agreed!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally self indulgent fun with a few of my favourite tropes, namely more than one person being desperate, being stuck at a place without bathroom and then having to pee into a container as well as outside once they aren't stuck anymore.
> 
> Also, question, is it just me or does it really peeve you when in a book or TV show or movie or anything a character has been trapped for a really long time and their first question when they are freed is not “Where is the next bathroom?”
> 
> Question: I saw that there is a decrease in kudos and comments lately. I know it isn't easy to keep up with daily updates, but I worry if it could be because my writing is declining? I would like to know if that is the case, so can you tell me if I should better my writing or are you guys just busy?


End file.
